The present invention relates to a cyanide-free bath for the galvanic separation of rare-metal alloys.
Cyanidic baths for the galvanic separation of rare metals such as gold, silver or palladium and their mutual alloys or their alloys with other metals such as copper, nickel, cobalt, cadmium, tin, zinc or arsenic are already known in the art. Their disadvantage is the extraordinary toxicity of the cyanides contained therein, which makes them objectionable from the viewpoints of occupational hygiene and water treatment. It is further known that such baths as luster additives contain sulphur compounds such as thiourea, alkali thiocyanates or alkali thiosulphates (German Disclosure Document Nos. 22 33 783, 19 23 786, 20 10 725).
These electrolytes, however, also contain cyanide and have the further disadvantage of acting neither in a luster forming nor luster preserving manner and also not acting in a smoothing manner.
Finally, there is known in the art, cyanide-free alkaline gold baths containing gold as sulphite and luster-intensifying additives (German Disclosure Document No. 16 21 180). Such gold sulphite compounds, however, have little stability, and even with an extremely high excess of free sulphite ions, after standing for some time in solution, will form elementary gold which will make the solution useless.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stable bath which avoids the disadvantages of the known baths and makes possible the cyanide-free galvanic separation of alloys of the rare metals gold, silver and palladium both with one another and with the metals copper, cadmium, arsenic, antimony, nickel, cobalt, lead, zinc and tin with good technical properties.